Today when it is known that “smoking is harmful to your health”, there are still one billion people smoking cigarettes, and this figure is increasing every year. Although smoking causes serious respiratory system diseases and cancers, it is still difficult for smokers to completely quit smoking.
Nicotine is the active ingredient of a cigarette. During smoking, nicotine produces a lot of tar mist as the cigarette burns. The tar mist accesses the smoker's pulmonary alveolus and is quickly absorbed into the blood. Nicotine thus acts on the receptors of the smoker's central nervous system.
Nicotine is a micromolecular alkaloid, which is basically harmless to human bodies within a small dosage. Plus, the half life period of nicotine is extremely short in blood. Tar, on the other hand, is the major harmful substance in tobacco. Tobacco tar may include several thousands of ingredients, dozens of which are carcinogenic substances. Furthermore, it has been shown that second hand smoking is even more harmful to non-smokers.
Some cigarette substitutes do not contain harmful tar but do contain relatively pure nicotine. Such products include the “Cigarette Patch”, “Nicotine Gargle”, “Aerosol Packed in the High Pressure Tank with Propellant”, “Nicotine Chewing Gum”. These products are not as harmful as tar, but they are absorbed very slowly. As a result, the peak concentration of nicotine cannot be effectively established in blood, and the smokers are not satisfied in full. In addition, the substitutes do not satisfy the smokers “smoking” habit of repetitively inhaling and exhaling. Therefore, the substitute products are not effective as cigarette substitutes to quit smoking.